


The Wake-Up Call

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Arrests, Car Accidents, Cops, DUI, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Jail, Punishment, Skype, Spanking, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian has been hiding something from his bandmates, and it all comes out after he makes a life-threatening decision one night.





	The Wake-Up Call

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law....” the officer recited the usual spiel, as Brian was being handcuffed. He looked back at his car, and the damage he had wrought on it. His hazy mind tried to remember what had happened that night, and he struggled to remember. 

Three hours earlier....

“Let’s go out tonight!” Brian’s childhood friend Nathan enthused, and Brian nodded his head. Nathan had come to town to catch up, and Brian had time off the Boys’ most recent tour, and he wanted to get out and see what was available. Tour life didn’t lend well to dating, and Brian was now the only single one left out of the group, so he was itching to find a girl for the night. 

“I know a few bars in downtown Atlanta, they are within a few blocks of each other, let’s go there” Brian and Nathan drove separately to the first bar, where Brian proceeded to enjoy himself, he wasn’t drunk yet, but certainly wasn’t sober. 

“I’m getting bored here, let’s go to the next one, it’s across the street. I want to find a girl for the night. Tour life fucking sucks for that stuff” Brian lamented as he and Nathan staggered to the next bar, where they proceeded to get annihilated. Brian felt invincible, and he thought he could drive home. He said goodbye to Nathan, staggering to his car. He got to his car, and after struggling to get his key in the lock, threw himself in the car. 

“Let’s see how fast this baby can go! Got to get home soon, got plans in the morning” Brian proceeded to drive home, and was about halfway home, weaving in between the lines, when a cop car blared its sirens and lights behind him. 

“Blasted cops. Probably trying to get someone speeding on the road. Almost home, they can wait” Brian thought as his vision became hazy from the lights blurring his vision, the alcohol distorting his perception, and all of a sudden, he heard a loud crash, and his air bag deployed. 

“What the hell?” Brian stumbled out, and looked at his car. The front end had smashed into the divider, and his car was completely totaled. 

“Are you okay sir?” a cop came from behind Brian, and startled him. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked up, with bloodshot eyes, shifting about.

“Yes officer, I’m fine” Brian started to stumble away, and fell on the ground, giggling. The officer hiked an eyebrow up, and grabbed his BAC machine.

“Blow into this sir, I have a feeling you are drunk” Brian blew into the machine, and the officer looked at the readout. “.12” blinked back at him. 

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for DWI” the officer proceeded to handcuff Brian, who tried to remember what had happened. He sat in the back of the police car, still drunk, and feeling invincible. 

He soon found himself being fingerprinted, photographed, and put in a cell to sober up before he got his phone call. As the hours dragged by, and Brian’s head became clearer, he realized how deep of trouble he was actually in. He knew he didn’t have family to call, so he would have to call one of his bandmates to bail his ass out. Brian groaned as he thought about who to call. 

“Not Kevin, I don’t need a fucking lecture for three hours. Howie and Nick are too far away. I remember AJ saying something about staying in Georgia to visit an old cousin. Guess he’s my only option” Brian shook his head, as he told the officer he was ready for his phone call. 

He dialed the familiar number, and prayed AJ was still awake. Two rings and the phone picked up. 

“Hello, who’s this” AJ was extremely confused why the Decatur Police Department was calling him at 6 in the morning.

“AJ, it’s Brian. I need you to come down to the Decatur Police Department, and bail me out” Brian hung his head as he spoke, as AJ drew in a shocked breath. 

“Seriously Brian? I would have expected this from me, or Nick. Not you. What the fuck did you do?” AJ was stunned that it was Brian on the other end, he had thought it was Nick. 

“DWI” AJ shook his head, told Brian he’d be there in an hour, and hung up, fuming. He was thankful he was alone in Atlanta, and his girlfriend was back home in LA, since AJ had just made a quick trip out to see a cousin. 

Brian hung up the phone, and was led back to his cell, his gut twisting, as he thought about what AJ would do once he got there. 

AJ debated calling the others, but decided to go bail Brian out first, and then figure it out from there. He threw shoes and a coat on, and made his way to his car, shaking his head. He never would have expected this from Brian. 

“What the hell was he thinking?” AJ wondered as he made his way to the police station, arriving there half an hour later. 

He was worried, wondering what the hell had caused Brian to go overboard like he did, and why he decided to drive drunk. He signed all the paperwork, and paid Brian’s bail. Brian would have a court appearance in two weeks, that AJ would have to bring him to. He waited for Brian to come out from the cells. 

“Let’s go” was all AJ said as Brian came out, turning on his heel, and going back to his car, trying to control his emotions. 

Brian followed AJ, and they made their way back to Brian’s place. AJ did not speak once, causing more guilt to swirl in Brian’s guts. He kept his eyes on his lap, and didn’t dare look at AJ, knowing he wouldn’t like the look he’d get. The two men made their way to Brian’s front door, AJ held his hand out for his key, and Brian handed it to him wordlessly.

 “Couch” Brian scurried there, and sat, waiting for AJ to come in. AJ locked the front door, took a deep breath, and made his way to the living room.  

“What the fuck were you thinking Brian? Going out and getting smashed I understand, but then making the decision to drive while you were annihilated? That’s something I never would have expected coming from you. Please tell me this is the first time this has happened” AJ looked down, saw Brian’s eyes shift away, and his face turning red. He drew in a breath, and steadying his voice, asked the question he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to. 

“How long has this been happening? When was the last time you were stopped by the cops?” AJ sternly asked Brian, who looked up at him, at his tone. 

“I’ve been getting drunk off my ass every weekend, trying to find girls, and it’s the third time I was caught by the cops. The first two times I was let off, because I was pretty sober, but I knew I had been drinking. Tonight, was the first time I drove when I was still trashed” Brian softly stated, as AJ tried to keep his emotions in check. 

“I don’t even know who you are anymore Brian. Do you realize you could have either killed someone or gotten killed yourself tonight? What the hell is causing you to get drunk every weekend? We haven’t been off tour that long” AJ asked, as he looked at Brian, still pacing in front of him. 

“Yes, AJ, I realize the depth of my mistakes now. I am lonely as hell, with all of you having significant others, and our touring life, doesn’t lend well to dating. I have been drinking to forget my problems, and I have been hiding how serious of a problem it’s become” Brian looked at his lap as he spoke, so he didn’t see AJ’s eyes widen at his admissions. 

“Well, I hope you are comfortable, because I’ll be Skyping Nick, Howie, and Kevin soon, and you get to tell them what has happened tonight. I am not protecting you from this, and I want you to tell them all of it, even what you just admitted to me. You need help Brian, and I am not hiding something this big from the other three” AJ lectured Brian, who hung his head and nodded. 

“Stay here and I’ll get you a drink and some snacks. I have to call Kevin, and see if he’s awake” AJ left Brian on the couch and walked to the kitchen. He opened his cell and called Kevin. 

“AJ, its 8:30 on a Sunday morning, why the hell are you calling me?” Kevin asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“You need to get on Skype in half an hour. Howie and Nick will be on as well. I had to do some driving last night, and Brian needs to talk to you guys” AJ tried to keep things as bland as he could, not really telling what happened.

“What’s wrong?” Kevin’s eyes shot open, worry and concern immediately coloring his tone. 

“Get on Skype in half hour and you’ll find out. I’m texting Nick and Howie now. Make sure you are alone in your office with the door locked please” AJ advised Kevin, who agreed and hung up. He quickly shot Nick and Howie texts, and they told him they’d be on as well. He got snacks and a drink for Brian and went back to the living room. 

“Eat up, you have half an hour before the other three Skype in. Where’s your laptop” AJ asked, as he gave the food to Brian.

“Bedroom” was all Brian said, as he began to eat, his gut twisting. AJ went and grabbed the laptop, and powered it on, and got Skype set up. 

The half hour sped by, and soon AJ was looking at the concerned faces of Kevin, Howie, and Nick. 

“Okay why are we all awake at 9 in the morning on a Sunday?” Nick asked. 

“This is why” AJ pointed the laptop’s camera to Brian, who was looking at the floor, guilt written all over his body. 

“Brian, what happened?” Kevin asked, feeling that he wouldn’t like the answer his cousin gave. 

“AJ bailed me out of jail two hours ago” was all Brian said, and Kevin, Howie, and Nick gasped audibly. 

“Explain. Now.” Howie ground out, shocking them all. Brian looked up for the first time, they all saw his bloodshot eyes, and the guilt etched in his features. 

“I was charged with DWI. I blew a .12 on the BAC machine. I totaled my car, crashed it into the median. This wasn’t the first time the cops had caught me either” Brian admitted, hanging his head. 

“What the fuck?!” Nick exploded, looking at Brian with shock and disbelief written all over his face. 

“Brian Thomas Littrell! What do you mean this wasn’t the first time?!” Kevin looked at his younger cousin, anger all over his face. 

“I had been stopped twice before, but the cops let me go because I looked sober enough” Brian chanced a look at his cousin, and immediately lowered his eyes. 

“AJ, is there anything else he isn’t telling us?” Howie growled out, and AJ nodded his head. 

“Brian, out with it NOW! I am done playing games. You could have fucking killed someone tonight!” Nick snarled, Brian swallowed, and told the other three what he had told AJ. 

“I have been getting trashed every single weekend, trying to pick up girls. I have been feeling alone as hell, with all of you having significant others. I have a serious drinking problem, and I’ve hidden how bad it’s gotten from everyone. I nearly have drove drunk on two other occasions as well, but a friend stopped me both times” Brian spoke in a small voice, but everyone heard him, including AJ who hadn’t known that last tidbit. 

Silence reigned for a couple seconds, before Kevin’s voice was heard above all the commotion that exploded.

“BRIAN. THOMAS. LITTRELL. Your ass is mine, I am getting a plane there today, and I will be there in a few hours. I’m sure Howie and Nick will be joining me. Until I get there, your ass is staying in your room, in the corner, alternating between your bottom and your knees. You could have fucking killed someone. AJ, make sure he stays in the corner, and only let him out to go to the bathroom, or get lunch. I should be there by three” Kevin’s voice boomed, and Nick, along with Howie nodded their heads. 

“We will be coming there as well. Brian, you are going to be one sorry little boy. Even AJ and I weren’t stupid enough to drive drunk, or high when we were on the drugs. You are in deep ass trouble, and I certainly hope you learn from this” Nick lectured, as Brian kept his head lowered. 

“Corner. Now.” Howie ordered, and they all watched Brian leave the room. 

“Keep an eye on him AJ, we should all be there around three. I have no idea what the hell went wrong with him. We need to have a serious talk with him when we get there” Howie shook his head, as the other three agreed. 

“See you in a few hours, text me when you are on the way from the airport” Seeing three nods, he closed Skype, went to check on Brian, and found him kneeling in the corner, just as Kevin had told him. 

AJ settled in to watch tv, and tidied up Brian’s place, checking on Brian occasionally. The anger was starting to subside, and a deep hurt replaced it. He knew that Brian needed help; he couldn’t understand why Brian hadn’t come to them when his issues first started. He brought Brian out for lunch, but he didn’t say much, tears falling down his face. AJ sent Brian back to the corner, hoping that the other three would get there soon. 

A little after 3, AJ got the text that they were five minutes away. He checked on Brian one final time, and paced in front of the front door. The doorbell soon rang, and AJ saw the same hurt look that he had, mirrored in Kevin, Howie, and Nick’s faces. The three went into the living room, and AJ went to grab Brian. 

“Come here, B-Rok" Kevin held his arms open for his cousin, who was looking so small and vulnerable. He remembered how close Brian came to dying, and he needed to feel his baby cousin in his arms again. Brian hesitantly stood in front of Kevin, who scooped him up in his arms, and Brian let the tears go. Howie, Nick, and AJ watched, with tears in their eyes, as the cousins embraced, and Brian cried harder than ever before. 

“I’m so sorry, I'm so sorry” Brian kept repeating, and Kevin shushed him, while rocking him. 

They spent the next twenty minutes, each hugging Brian, sending prayers of thanks above that he was still with them. Howie ordered them a light dinner, and they ate while catching up on random things, knowing they had to have a serious conversation soon. 

The five settled in the living room, with Brian in the middle. He lowered his head, as Nick opened his mouth. 

“Brian, why didn’t you come to us about your drinking problem? We would have helped you out, gotten you into rehab, or meetings. We only got as angry as we did, because you put your life, and everyone else’s that was on the road with you, at risk of dying. You made a selfish decision that almost killed you. That’s why the four of us yelled at you so much” Nick explained, as Brian looked up, seeing that he wasn’t going to be yelled at anymore. 

“I was ashamed, and I didn’t realize how bad it had truly gotten until I was sitting in that cell this morning, coming down from my drunken state, and realized how close I had come to ruining my life, or ending it. I now realize that I need to either start AA meetings, or go to rehab. I need to get off the alcohol” Brian looked at each of his bandmates, and they could see the self-loathing on his face, but also the determination to do better. 

“What would you prefer to do? We have all the time in the world, and you will have as long as you need, to do what needs to be done. The four of us will be here every step of the way for you, no matter what route you choose” AJ spoke, with Nick, Howie, and Kevin nodding their heads. 

“I would prefer to go to meetings, and try and stay out of rehab. Can I ask something of one of you?” Brian looked at them, a question on his face.

“What’s up Bri, what do you need?” Howie asked, curiosity written on his face. 

“Can one of you possibly stay here with me, for like two weeks? Just so I can get a good head start on my sobriety, and know I can do this on my own?” Brian pleaded, as Nick and Kevin looked at each other, knowing it would end up being one of them. 

“I’ll do it” came from Howie, and all four swiveled towards him, not expecting that at all. 

“Really D, you’d be willing to stay with me?” Howie nodded his head, explaining that his girlfriend was going on a trip for a month with her family, he had time free, and wanted to spend it with one of them. 

“Well that settles that. Brian will start meetings tomorrow, and the five of us will spend a couple days together, and Howie will stay for a little while longer, and we will go from there” Kevin looked at his bandmates, and they all nodded. 

“Brian, you still need to have a punishment, more than what you will get from the courts, which will probably be community service, fines, and maybe having your license suspended. I did tell you that your ass was mine. Go in your room, and remove your jeans, I’ll be right there” Kevin looked at Brian, who nodded, knowing it was coming. 

The four looked at each other, knowing that their shortest blonde member would be getting the help he needed. They knew it would be a long process, but they all hoped that this was the wake-up call Brian needed. Kevin got up to go into the bedroom with his cousin, while the other three got popcorn and a movie set up. 

Ten minutes, and one sore bottom later, the five were watching a movie, knowing that this was the start of a long journey not only for Brian, but themselves as well. Brian would learn from this, and they would all band closer together, protecting each other, and working through all of this, vowing to become stronger together. 

Epilogue

Brian started meetings the next day, and went twice a day, the entire time Howie was with him. He had his court date, and he had 60 days of community service, which he served in a local soup kitchen, three times a week, and fines to pay. He luckily kept his license. Howie stayed with him for a month until Brian felt stable enough to be on his own. AJ, Nick, Kevin, and Howie constantly kept in contact with him, would randomly drop by, and make sure he had no alcohol in the house. 

Brian would be forever thankful for that wake-up call, and he thanked God every day that he didn’t hurt anyone that night. He eventually found his soulmate, and settled down, while continuing to make music. It was now the group’s twenty-fifth anniversary, and Brian was now eight years sober. He and his now wife had had a son, and that also gave him the incentive to keep on the straight and narrow. Brian looked at his bandmates, and hugged each of them, the look in his eyes telling them everything they needed to know. Brian fell asleep that night spooning his wife, ready for another day of battling his sobriety. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support for my works lately. Between my series, and my personal stories, you all have been loving my work. The hits, comments, and kudos do not go unnoticed, and I appreciate every single one. I still have lots to post, and I can't wait to get the next one up on Thursday. See y'all in my next story!


End file.
